


spoiled rotten

by faintroze



Series: Omega San and his polyamorous pack [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Breeding Kink, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Choi San, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Yunho always end indulging San and in that morning it's not different – however, it's early. They shouldn't awake the whole house and their pack mates. It proves to be a hard task for Yunho, since wrecking the pretty omega before anyone else it's so much fun.
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Omega San and his polyamorous pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026949
Comments: 20
Kudos: 289





	spoiled rotten

**Author's Note:**

> in my head this was so much longer omg...
> 
> the feminization tag here includes use of the term tits, as well as nicknames such as babydoll and princess, so read at your own discretion! I had so much fun writing this, hope y'all enjoy.

Yunho doesn't have the strength to scold San for waking him up this early just to have sex – he can't say he doesn't enjoy it either. San is spoiled and he knows it. He could get anyone in the house to fulfill his needs but Yunho guessed he had chosen him because he is the only one who doesn't get grumpy in the morning.

The reason doesn't matter, though. He can't take his eyes off San. He looks too good moving like that, bringing his hips up and down with fervent will to impale himself on his cock, a squelching noise due to the obscene amount of slick and lube making the tip of Yunho's ears burn.

San knows he will always be able to get away with everything, even with jumping on top of one of the alpha's in the house claiming that he is sex-starved because supposedly, Yunho didn't gave him enough attention in the past days 

And it is sinful how San enthusiastically rocks his hips, full with eagerness to make them both feel good while letting out throaty moans, head throw back and eyes tightly shut. He has the courage to ride him wild like that and moan so slutty, but he is too shy to look at Yunho's eyes.

It's so adorable, the alpha thinks. He strokes his sides in a loving manner, running his nails along the soft skin and watching him have goosebumps.

Almost totally adorable If it weren't for how tempting and sexier San is when he is moving like this. The sun coming through the open curtains was enough to brighten the room and allow Yunho to see him, drinking in the sight of all his pretty body, from the long pale neck where lays the biting mark Hongjoong gave to him, down to his pleasured frown and pink parted lips releasing whiny moans as bounce on his lap, thighs barely shaking because he is quite experienced in this, loving to be on top as much as he enjoys being pinned down.

Yunho didn't know what type of greatness he made in the past to be deserving of such beauty. Though he is not afraid to enjoy it and play with it a little. San came to him expecting this, right? He let his hands roam the entire torso and defined pecs, squeezing a hardened nipple between his fingers and smirking as it makes San moan his name shakily.

Poor omega have always been too sensitive there. “You know I- not there, Yunho...” 

Yunho must admit he feels quite sadistic because of how much he enjoys watching San struggling, protesting sounding almost jokingly in contrast to how tight he squeezes around his cock when he ignores the pleas and continues to roll the hard bud between his fingers.

“But you like it so much, princess.”

San blushes, thighs now trembling with the effort to keep bouncing on the thick cock while Yunho pinches and grope his chest, perfectly knowing of how sensitive he is there but still doing it because he knows how much San likes when someone is mean to him.

That's why San fakes another denial, feeling his movements faltering and heat coil dangerously fast in his lower stomach when Yunho teases him again, voice deviously low and rough from the lack of use.

“Don't play dumb… You just love having your tits played, don't you?'' he sounds amused, and San lets out a whimper that sounds vaguely like a yes. It pulls out a smirk from the alpha. “Such a pretty omega like you should be knocked up, don't you think? Those tits would look so nice filled with milk.”

Desire sparkles in the omega eyes and Yunho is not surprised when he cries a bit, leaking and squeezing tight on his cock. He moans broken something along the lines "p-please, breed me…" and It just entice Yunho to provoke him a little more, fucking into him faster and grabbing the hard member that slightly sways due to the movements, slapping against San's abdomen and leaving a sticky trail of precum just below his belly button. Yunho tugs at him and swipes a single finger over the swollen head, watching San's rhythm slow down as he shakes with pleasure.

“I don't recall telling you to stop” Yunho sinks his nail into the small opening on the head, enjoying the painful moan that leaves San's mouth as he instinctively tries to get away from the feeling, as much as he likes the sting.

San knows that he could call his safeword if he wanted, but there is no need when he just feels ten times hornier when it hurts.

Yunho sighs. “C'mon. If you are not going to move you should just sit still then, babydoll''

And sit still he does, unable to slump his shaky frame down Yunho chest only because he holds him in place, free hand curled firm around his hip.

His whole body is shaking weakly while the thick cock throbs against his wet walls, centimeters away from his prostate. He barely can't concentrate on anything except how full he feels, completely bottoming the heavy, big cock. And not to mention how heavenly Yunho tight fist is around him, pumping him in a steady rhythm.

Yunho can't complain either, not when such a pretty boy is seated still so willingly on his cock. And oh, it's _so_ warm inside him…

Unable to hold back anymore he plants his feet on the mattress and starts to thrust roughly inside the tight heat, simultaneously increasing the pace of his fingers around the hard shaft. San is getting wetter with the time, leaking precum all over his palm and hole pouring slick so much the girthy cock sometimes almost slips out of his mess of a hole.

“Please, don't stop” It's hard to not lose it when San cries like that. “Hhngg- please, alpha. You're going to make me cum...”

It is a fact that San likes to act cute, enjoying the way he can make anyone coos at him because he Is that sweet and oh, so lovable. The pack members love to pamper him, usually ending up doing what he wants when he shows out a pout and looks at them with round puppy eyes.

In bed San didn't have to make any effort, he naturally sounds so lovely when he is being fucked good, unable to shut his pretty mouth and stopping verbalizing how good he is feeling, sounding even more like a cute whiny mess when he is truly getting wrecked, only stopping when there is hand around his throat or another cock in his mouth.

This time Yunho doesn't have any intention to make him stop. Instead of it he only changed the position, laying San on his back so he could look at his eyes. They are wet and shiny, looking absolutely in bliss when the hard cock breaches his stretched hole again, stuffing him full one more time. The intrusion makes him gasp, a fresh wave of slick soaking the alpha sparse pubic hair. It's so filthy but he just can't help himself, not when there is a huge cock pressing deeper, stroking his insides so good it makes his mind fuzzy, tongue lolling out and eyes hazy with tears.

The omega can't think straight anymore, focused only in savoring the sensation, the way his thighs are held firmly in large hands as he is being pounded in the mattress, toes curling in the air every time his sweet spot is stroked.

The rough rhythm makes him delirious and way too loud for a seemingly peaceful morning. Yunho wonders if they haven't woken up anyone yet. He is sure the pack leader will give him a hell of lecture about wrecking their pretty omega so early in the morning – and not inviting them, those horny motherfuckers – but that's the last thing he has in mind when San whimpers under him, clutching at his back with sharp nails, leaving a red trail behind. 

Yunho increases the pace of his hips before leaning down. They crash the lips together, starting a searing hot kiss. Yunho swallows San's moans when the omega reaches his orgasm, making a mess on both their stomachs with how intense it is.

Yunho worries and tries to pull away so as to not overstimulate San but the omega wraps his hips with his legs and brings him closer again.

“Do it inside me…” he whispers in the alpha's ear, eyelids fluttering when Yunho complies, pressing a brief kiss against his forehead before starting to move again. His thrusts become erratic some minutes later, just before he pushes his swollen knot inside him and effectively locks them together. 

Yunho seals their lips together one last time before pulling back to get a look on San. He looks blissed out, wearing a lazy smile on his face while wiping meekly the cum who coats both their stomachs, bringing it to his mouth to lap at his fingers.

“You're not going back to sleep?” Yunho asks, nosing at the crook of San's neck to inhale his sweet scent and later rearranging them both to a more comfortable position, allowing the omega to lay on his chest.

“M' not sleepy…” he grunts out, sagging against the alpha's warm body and wiggling on purpose on the swollen knot stuck inside him. Yunho curses under his breath, gripping his hips tighter.

“Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep here” he says and playfully slaps the omega ass, ignoring the delighted yipe he releases.

“You're already tired?" San asks cheeky, observing that Yunho had closed his eyes.

The omega bites at his shoulder, squeezing again around the cock he is sitting on and giggling when Yunho's chest vibrates with a low snarl.

“Okay, so – I think I'm going back to Seonghwa's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind-”

Look, Yunho doesn't have any problem sharing. Not in the slightest, as their pack shares a… unique relationship. It's just the sassy way San says that gets on his nerves.

“You're staying right here, doll”

And one more time, San always gets things the way he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SARANGYE0?s=09)
> 
> So... I might be wanting to make San being the cockslut of the pack a series, so if someone have a request or idk just support it, shout it out~


End file.
